


September 1st, 1998

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: On the train back to the only place that's ever felt like home.





	September 1st, 1998

“Well, well, Potter. Didn't expect to see you here,” Malfoy sneered.

Harry looked around the otherwise empty compartment wearily, “Where else would I be?”

“Shouldn't you be up there with your adoring fans?” He nodded towards the front of the train which was a riot of sugar-filled schoolkids, “Or are you just waiting to make your grand entrance?”

“What’re you doing here, Malfoy?”

“Death Eaters are allowed an education too.”

“Ex-Death Eater,” Harry corrected automatically. “Not here,” he gestured to the train as a whole, “here,” he indicated the compartment.

As Malfoy opened his mouth to respond the carriage door opened and laughter flooded down the previously quiet gangway. The laughter immediately turned cold, and Harry caught the fear that shivered through Malfoy — despite his best attempt to hide it.

“Sit.” Malfoy just looked at him. “Sit,” Harry repeated. 

Malfoy sat on the bench across from him as if the very act was the greatest favour he'd ever done.

“Thanks, they'll leave me alone if you're here,” Harry said. _And vice-versa_ , he thought.

“So,” Malfoy said, “you’re just going to keep me around till graduation?”

Harry looked up and gave his first smile, “There're worse ways to spend a year.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Drarry returning to Hogwarts by train - Pick either: 1) "I didn't expect to see you here." OR ~~2) "This year will be different."~~  
>  **Word Count** 200
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/181460323997/september-1st-1998-drarropoly-7); come say hai.


End file.
